If I Could Be Like That
by Carolanne O'Rourke
Summary: A songfic, from the band 3 doors down. Harry and Draco Slash, very fluffy and sort of Mary-sueish. But still worth the read! Please R&R!


Title: If I could be like that

Rating: PG

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warning: Slash

Spoilers: none

A/N Hey guys, this is my first short story.  It's Harry/Draco slash, pretty fluffy and corny.  A songfic though, nonetheless, enjoy and review!!

I hate staring at you.  I hate the way you look at me with those green eyes as if penetrating my soul.  Goddammit why can't you just lay off and ignore me?  Why must you encourage me by fighting back?  You make it just too damn good Potter.  You're too damn good.  

He watched a few of the girls scattered around the Great Hall swooning over the Gryffindor hero like he was God's gift or something.  So what, he defeated Voldemort, more than once.  Didn't he get ANY credit?  He knew the guy!  Counts for something right?  He shook his head quickly, nah…probably not.  The whole world was just too **good** for the likes of him anyway.  But for Potter?  No, they all loved that guy, with his award-winning smiles, strong body, great personality, and he couldn't stand any of it.  For years all he wanted to see was Harry Potter fail at **something, anything!  **It was as if his futile attempts weren't useless enough.   He always seemed to come up on top, and at this, he was getting really tired of being who he was.  Evil, a draught that wasn't in style anymore…

Evil not in style?  You'd think that was a big crock of shit, there is always room for evil.  Nah…not in the magick world, not anymore at least.  Thank the golden boy for that, he had saved the world for the trillionth time and had won the hearts of muggles and wizards all over the world, and before he had graduated even.  

If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again

Disgusting…he thought, rolling his eyes at the swooning fan club who were practically drooling anytime he even picked up his bloody fork.  He could just imagine what they were saying.  "Look at the way he eats…it's so sensual!"  "Did you see those hands?  I bet they'd feel good against…"

He just couldn't think about it anymore.  He leaned back in his chair, lounging his feet on the table, not caring that he had knocked his plate over and kept looking over at the other side of room.  He was so sick of what everything had come to, it was so depressing.  With Voldemort gone, his father dead to the world, as if he cared anyway, all that was left was his mother, and a big, vast fortune in his name that he couldn't touch till he was 18.  It was boring as hell, and he almost figured he just might as well stay at Hogwarts during holidays.  

Sure, the days when Voldemort reigned weren't pretty, least of all for him.  But they weren't boring, or lifeless.  They were full of pain, blood, and sheer torture, and that's how he was brought up.  But now…when that was thrown away from his world his eyes were opening to the lighter side, and he was cowering back in a corner shaking.  He didn't want to join them; he didn't want to go that far…

Harry…

_If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again_

Oh shit, he caught me.  He thought, quickly diverting his gaze and pulling his feet off of the table and pretended to be interested in something that some 1st year was saying.  Out of curiosity, he meekly took a quick peek back over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry still looking at him, and motioning with his eyes towards the doors.  He stood, nodded and walked out of the hall never taking his eyes off of him.  Not thinking, he got up himself and jogged out of the hall, knowing he must look like a total idiot.

"Draco."

"Potter…" He replied uneasily, folding his arms and leaning against the stonewall.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"You wanted me to come out here so you could tell me that?  Potter, I don't care about him."

Harry acted as if Draco hadn't said a word.  "There were stories…of things that happened while your father was a death eater.  I also heard…more stuff too."  He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  "C'mon, don't do that Draco.  I…I was told that you refused the Dark Mark, that you didn't want to join them."

He gulped and took a small step back.  How the hell…?  "How did you know that information?"  
  


"Your mother…she told Dumbledore everything."

"And the old cot passed it on to his star pupil eh?  Will isn't that just peachy keen don't ya think?"

"Hey don't do this okay.  I just want to see how your feeling, what your doing, are you going to be alright?"

He couldn't hide his disbelief.  Harry had been right; he had refused for the Dark Mark, and for reasons he could never begin to contemplate.  The only reason too was the very person standing right in front of him, his round-glasses shining off of sunlight.  There is so much he doesn't know…

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Stop being difficult."  He didn't move an inch when Harry started to move a little closer, his hand reaching out to place itself on his arm.  "I want to be your friend."

"Thoughtful of you, not interested."

"Please…"

"Is this the pity committee?  Sheesh, I don't need this shit Potter.  What I need is to be left alone; there is no way I'd ever mingle with the likes of you and the mud blood's you hang out with.  Disgusting, the whole lot of you."  _Not disgusting…_  "I'd rather spend my life in solitude."  He added the last line quietly, gazing down at his polished nails.

It was a long silence before Harry spoke again, and it wasn't until he caught those green eyes that something was said…and changed.  "No you don't.  You don't want that."

"Yes…"

"No Draco, you don't.  Why do you keep denying yourself what you need, what you want?  There is so much more to life than what you know, you and I, we could do great things together, the both of us.  Just give me a chance, let me show you."

"Join the good side that's what you mean right?  Well, there isn't much of a choice there is it?  Thanks to you all I know was torn away from me, and I'm lost.  My family line is based off of strength Harry, there has never been a weak person in our family and here you come along and think-"

Surprising him, Harry pulling him into a soft embrace and he shuddered, attempting to pull himself out, but the other had a firm hold on him.  He bit his lip hard when Harry's lips were just a kiss away from his ear.  "You're wrong Malfoy…your family was weak.  The whole lot of them, and Lucius made you weak.  But you can be strong, you can be.  You Malfoy's were built to be cunning and wise characters that could outwit the world, but the Dark Mark that had placed evil on your family took all that strength away.  There is no strength that lies in Voldemort, or your life.  I'm trying to show you the right way, the way you were meant to go.  Come with me…"

He had never expected this conversation to get so emotional and intense, and with a choked sob he wrenched himself from the embrace.  "Don't say things like this to me!  My family is strong!  I'm strong!"

"Than why did you let yourself sink this low?"

"What do you want me to do?  Be like you?"

_If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again_

"I want you to see where you really belong."  

Defeated, he realized that he was denying himself what he had been wanting all along.  He weakly let Harry pull him back and wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his forehead against his own, staring into his eyes.  "Where do I belong…" It came out as a desperate whisper as he fought his own tears.

Smiling, Harry reached one hand up and played with a silver blonde lock.  "You belong with me."

"What?  As an Auror…there is no evil anymore Potter, you took care of that remember?"

"Don't sound so resentful…you belong with "me", I want you, I need you, I can't have anyone else by my side.  You should have always known that."

The scene was going completely out of control, and he was powerless to stop it.  Just like he was powerless to stop the burning lips that pressed onto his own, melting him away from where they stood.  He whimpered, and gripped tightly onto the robed shoulders of Harry as he felt himself falling towards the floor.  It was like heated embers…that had just flicked onto your lips in front of a campfire.  It burned, it hurt, but it was exhilarating.  It was as if the darkness that had lain there before was screaming, howling in it's own defeat and he let it go.  His face was soon matted with freshly new tears, wetting him and Harry, and the kisses grew.  "Be with me Draco."  Harry asked, pulling away slightly, occasionally kissing his tears away as he waited for an answer.

_If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again_

"What do you want with evil?"

"Your not evil.  Not anymore.  Remember…you said it yourself."

"You killed me too than."

"No, I've let you live.  I want you to live and spend your time with me.  I couldn't live and be who I am if it wasn't for you."

"Can I still make fun of you?"

"If it'll make you happy…" Harry said lightly, his eyes glittering.

"Alright…I suppose."  He laughed slightly through his blurry eyes and captured Harry's lips in his once again.  

This time the kiss didn't hurt; it was passionate, sealing a bond.  A friendship, relationship, future for the two of them that could only have been made possible by the defeat of Voldemort, the defeat of evil.  Harry hadn't just saved the innocent people of the world; he had saved all those who had been dragged into the war between good and evil.  Harry was not only the world's hero, he was his, and he made it so he could be just like that.  He could finally be beyond those jealous rages, and fall into step with what was around him.  With Harry…

If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do  
Falling in I feel I am falling in, to this again


End file.
